<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primetime Smut shots and drabbles by Fanficsfan4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412765">Primetime Smut shots and drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever'>Fanficsfan4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficsfan4ever/pseuds/Fanficsfan4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope these will be good. This is my first try at Primetime smut and so it will be for all the shows I like and write for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kelly Severide/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primetime Smut shots and drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t believe the shudders she was getting just from him kissing her neck. She didn’t know what else would be happening but if it felt like this then she knew it was going to be amazing.</p><p>“Kelly, please I need more.” Mac begged as she tried to push Kelly down where she needed him.</p><p>“Not so fast baby. This is a special day. It's the first Valentine’s Day together since you got back.” Kelly tells her.</p><p>“I know but you are going to slow.” Mac whines.</p><p>Kelly agrees because it is too hard to go slow right now. He moves down and starts to suck on her. He sees how wet she is and now it’s now or never for them right now.</p><p>Kelly finishes undressing both of them and then he lines himself up and slams right into her and watches as she lets out a breath of air. When he was sure he could move and she started to move he started to slam in and out of her and before long they both cum hard and fast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>